La Crueldad de Vivir
by Capitan Zelda
Summary: Francia, 1952. Levi Ackerman, sintiendo la soledad del mundo y con el único propósito de encontrar a "esa" persona, abandona su hogar para ir a París y convertirse en periodista. Recorriendo las interminables calles de la ciudad más romántica del mundo, me pregunto si... ¿Podrá encontrarla? (One-shot/Rivamika).


**Hola :)**

**Les comparto un one-shot Rivamika (para el que guste ;) le verdad estaba indecisa en si debería subirlo pero bueno, aquí está, esperó que sea de su agrado.**

**Algunos personajes que aquí aparecen así como la historia original "Shingeki no kyojin" son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.**

**LA CRUELDAD DE VIVIR**

**(**One-shot**)**

_~Levi~_

Siempre pensé que el destino era algo que no existía, para una persona simple como yo, era cosa irrelevante.

El tiempo pasaba, las noches venían constantemente, la ciudad se iluminaba y se llenaba de hermosas luces pasajeras.

Y me preguntaba:

¿Por qué sólo yo me encuentro aquí, en esta ciudad llena de gente?

No quería pensar en nada, estaba cansado.

Las hermosas calles de París eran lo único que me mantenía ocupado, recorrerlas y encontrar nuevas vistas, era realmente muy hermoso.

Esa noche cualquiera, paseaba cerca de la vereda del río y una estrecha calle llamó mi atención.

Era muy oscura, el faro de la esquina iluminaba apenas unos metros adelante.

Caminé despacio, observando con detalle todo lo que había a mi alrededor. Una agradable melodía invadió mis oídos.

¿De dónde provenía?

Seguí tranquilamente por el andador, de pronto me encontré frente a una puerta roja, algo desgastada por el tiempo.

Había un letrero luminoso que parpadeaba constantemente "La cruauté de la vie", decía.

Me aventuré a entrar, era un lugar amplio, lleno de mesas vacías, al fondo un pequeño escenario, y sobre él, una mujer tocando el piano.

Ella, era muy hermosa, el bello vestido rojo entallado que usaba hacía resaltar su belleza infinita, sus cabellos eran oscuros como la eterna noche a la que siempre me aventuraba, su piel era clara y tersa y tenía unos ojos grises como ningunos.

No parecía prestar atención a nadie ni a nada, sólo ella y su música.

¿Por qué ella estaba allá y yo aquí?

¿Por qué parecía tan lejos?

¿Por qué no estaba conmigo?

Unos minutos después, un hombre alto apareció, era viejo y con cara de amargado.

La tomó del brazo y con fuertes jalones se la llevó tras escenario.

Quise esperar a que ella... volviera.

Entré calmado y con la mirada fija en las teclas que producían esa insaciable melodía, casi esperando a que cuando ella entrara me viese ahí.

Fui hasta la mesa del centro y me senté en la silla que daba frente al piano.

Nadie parecía estar ahí, ni siquiera el mesero de la barra de bebidas que me había visto entrar, se quedó ahí parado, limpiando un vaso, que brillaba de limpio.

Nuevamente ella entró.

Se sentó en su banquito aterciopelado, suspiró profundamente, acomodó sus guantes de seda y tocó.

No era la misma melodía de hacía un rato, era diferente, muy diferente, casi nostálgica.

Me levanté, con paso firme subí al escenario y me coloqué detrás de ella.

No pareció darse cuenta, estaba inmersa en un mundo diferente al mío.

Sus manos parecían tener vida propia, se movían como danzando en el viento, hermoso.

No me contuve más y la abracé.

Su cuerpo se estremeció pero no dejó de tocar, aunque se escuchó un ligero desliz al momento.

No se conmocionó, parecía que su alma conocía a la mía.

Cuando terminó, le susurré al oído "huyamos."

Se levantó sin verme a los ojos y tomó mis heladas manos con su cálida presencia.

Era ella.

Salimos corriendo de aquel solitario lugar.

Cruzamos calles y calles, subimos y bajamos escaleras, atravesamos puentes y, volábamos con el viento, no nos detuvimos hasta llegar a la orilla de la ciudad.

Agitados, nos recargamos sobre una reja a la orilla del río.

La abracé tanto como mi alma pudo y ella hizo lo mismo.

Era ella.

¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Sería que me sentía solo?

¿Qué motivo tenía?

Ninguno.

En este mundo tan hermoso y cruel, sería ella a quien yo me aferraría, para siempre.

Juntos, observábamos las infinitas estrellas que resplandecían en el cielo, como llamándonos.

Estaba sentado en una banca de metal, ahí, en la romántica París, ambos, éramos sólo, inmortales.

Acariciaba amablemente su cabello que estaba sobre mi regazo, consolando su soledad.

¿Por qué sólo nosotros dos vivíamos esta tranquilidad?

¿Por qué ella y yo?

¿Los más fuertes de la humanidad?

¿Dónde estaban todos?

"Capitán" dijo ella.

"Ya no más. Dime Levi." respondí.

"Levi, ¿crees que Dios existe?"

"¿Por qué?"

"¿Por qué crees que nos envió para sufrir?"

Era verdad. Si existía un Dios, no era bueno, porque, de ser así, no habríamos existido.

Estuvimos compadeciendo nuestras lamentables vidas hasta el amanecer, el día comenzaba a aclararse.

La llevé hasta mi departamento, a esa hora, la casera aun no se levantaba y no podría molestarme, era detestable.

Se recostó sobre la cama y suspiró.

¿En qué pensaba?

¿Recordaba el entrañable pasado?

¿Me recordaba a mí o a alguien más?

Me hizo una señal y fui hasta donde ella descansaba. Me acosté a su lado y la tomé en mis brazos porque, después de todo, ella, era lo único que me quedaba.

"¿Recuerdas cómo morí?" preguntó serenamente.

"Sí." le dije.

¿Recordará alguien como morí?

Claro que no.

Nadie.

"¿Tendrás que ir a trabajar?"

"Seguramente" respondí.

"¿En qué trabajas?"

"Soy periodista."

"¿Puedo quedarme aquí?"

"Para siempre."

Más tarde salí como siempre a trabajar, andaba siempre por las iluminadas calles en bicicleta, siempre, por el camino más largo.

_~Mikasa~_

Ese pequeño departamento de apenas dos habitaciones se había convertido ahora para mí, en mi hogar.

Me quedé en cama, sola, esperando su regreso. Pero al medio día me levanté y regresé al bar dónde había vivido toda mi vida.

Al lugar donde todas las noches esperaba a que alguien me salvara, donde incontables almas había llegando a verme tocar y, dónde él me encontró.

Entré por la escondida puerta de atrás y empaqué mis cosas en apenas una maleta.

"¿Te vas ya?"

"Lo siento papá."

"¿Lo encontraste?"

"Sí."

"Apuesto a que ya no es tan letal" dijo con una risa sarcástica.

"Lo necesito."

"¿Él te necesita a ti?"

"Sí."

"Recuerda Mikasa, si alguna vez no tienes a dónde ir, este será siempre tu hogar."

"Gracias, Kenny."

_~Levi~_

Los días pasaron incontables veces, las puestas de sol fueron muchas y mis sentimientos por ella crecieron como las flores en primavera.

Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía amarla, no debía.

Porque ella era lo único que tenía, y no quería perderla por un amor fin fundamentos.

En las encantadoras noches mis manos recorrían su cuerpo, mis besos la acariciaban y complacían, nuestros cuerpos se unían y no podría desear nada más.

Pero los días pasaron y...

_~Narran los dos~_

"Ella"

-Él

Me ocultaba algo, algo que yo no sabía.

La distancia entre nosotros se hizo cada vez mayor.

¿Acaso era yo...

"El único"

-La única

Que se sentía...

"Solo?"

-Sola?

¿Por qué a pesar de todo, se empeñaba en agrandar la distancia?

¿Sería entonces que no me amaba como yo a...

"Ella"

-Él

Después de todo este tiempo juntos?

_~Mikasa~_

Y así, pasaron los días.

Un día cuando él no estaba, empaqué mis cosas nuevamente. Arraigada a un deseo que no podía hacerse realidad, decidí, alejarme de lo que ya no me amaba.

Y, enfocarme en alguien que sí lo haría.

Él debía entender que estábamos solos, "ellos" jamás volverían, pero eso era algo que, ahora por alguna extraña razón, él no podía comprender.

Pero justo cuando estuve a punto de salir, él entró y me vio.

Fue hasta la mesa, se sentó sin cuidado y bebió de un vaso de agua que ya estaba servido.

Habrí la puerta y esperé a que dijera algo... Nada.

Salí y cerré ésta, esperé a que saliera y me buscara... Nada.

Bajé las escaleras y salí al portón del edificio, esperé a que bajara por mí... Nada.

Caminé hasta el final de la calle y esperé a que viniera corriendo... Nada.

Crucé hasta la vereda del río, y ahí, esperé a que él llegara... Nada.

Me paré frente a la vieja puerta roja de "La cruauté de la vie", lo esperé pero, nada.

Él no vino por mí. Y adentro:

"Bienvenida" dijo papá.

"Ya regresé" contesté.

La vida que viví junto a él fue como una bendición, los días más felices de mi vida los había pasado junto a él.

Sería en esta vida, el único hombre para mí, pero si ya no me amaba y no ansiaba estar conmigo ¿qué podía hacer?

El piano del escenario me dio la bienvenida y me vio como anhelando que otra vez juntos, viajáramos a las estrellas.

Pero, no volví a tocar, no podía.

Toda mi vida tuve un objetivo, encontrar a "esa persona" que me llevara lejos, yo, tocaba para ella, para que pudiese encontrarme y ahora que me había abandonado, mi existencia, ya no tenía tanto sentido.

Sin embargo, lo necesitaba.

_~Levi~_

¿Por qué vivía de esta manera?

¿Por qué no podía entender que "todos" se habían ido y no volverían?

¿Por qué me quedé atrapado en el pasado?

Tenía ya una vida mejor ¿no?

¿Por qué la había dejado ir?

Era tan miserable.

Pero una tarde, el sol me habló y alguien tocó a mi puerta.

¡Era ella!

Regresó, pero no para quedarse.

"Hola" dijo con una somática sonrisa en la cara.

"Hola."

Sin haberlo notado antes, subió una pequeña sillita a la mesa.

Me acerqué y retiré la manta rosa que la cubría.

Esos ojos, fueron los más hermosos que jamás vi en mi vida.

"Florentine" dijeron los labios de la mujer que amaba.

"¿Florentine?"

"¿No te gusta?"

"Es hermoso."

_~Mikasa~_

Después de meses llenos de depresión, mi pequeña Florentine llegó para no irse.

Volví a tocar, y aunque dediqué mi vida a alguien más, después de nuestro pequeño gran encuentro, todas las noches, durante cinco años, lo esperé... y... él vino, cada una de ellas.

Junto a la multitud, se sentaba y escuchaba las nostálgicas piezas que nos hacían recordar la vida antes de París.

Después de cerrar, iba tras escenario y pasaba la noche conmigo y con Florentine.

Durante sus días libres y vacaciones, parecíamos una familia de verdad.

Poco a poco iba dejando atrás los recuerdos que tanto le dolían, empezaba a comprender que las cosas no podían ser como antes y que era mejor así.

Que aunque los demás no hubiesen regresado con nosotros, nos teníamos el uno al otro y teníamos una pequeña vida que cuidar.

Los días felices de mi vida, de nuestras vidas... volvieron.

_~Levi~_

Florentine tenía ya cinco años. Yo quería más que nada en el mundo quedarme junto a ella y junto a mi amada Mikasa.

Entonces, una noche mientras ella se arreglaba para salir al escenario, delante de todas esas luces que se reflejaban en el espejo, le entregué un anillo dorado que había comprado el día siguiente después de haberla conocido.

Tenía una familia, tenía algo porque pelear, y no lo perdería por pequeñeces.

Estaba seguro que así como Mikasa y como yo habíamos encontrado la inminente felicidad, "ellos" también lo harían.

Mi pequeña Florentine me esperaba en la puerta de la casa, traía su lindo uniforme azul marino y cargaba una mochila con forma de oso.

Mikasa se terminaba de arreglar, había conseguido un trabajo como profesora de música cerca del bar de su padre.

Andábamos siempre por las iluminadas calles en bicicleta, siempre, por el camino más largo.

En este mundo tan hermoso y cruel, había que encontrar la forma de seguir viviendo y enfrentarse, a la crueldad de vivir.

FIN

•-•

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó? **

**Si les gustó agradezcan a la querida de Portgas (lo subí por ella) :D**

**Creo que tengo que explicar algo: en realidad ellos no se buscaban el uno al otro sino que buscaban a alguien (quién fuera que sea) de su antigua vida para no sentirse tan solos pero, terminan enamorándose ❤**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos~**


End file.
